tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Julian Carder
Hi there! Welcome to the Tractor and Construction Plant Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor and Plant as well as related material. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Re: Steelfab Hi Julian, Thanks for the photos/brochure picture of steelfab machines. Currently I have no detailed info on Steelfab other than the article CCP&M No.1 which featured your search for info. I will leave your message on the page till I get round to writing an outline, which you can do if you like as the Steelfab Expert. I've seen a photo over on The Classic Machinery Net forum, but cannot remember which thread. Have you asked over there ? Does the Steefab Owners group have a web site or email address ? you can add them to the Steelfab page and the Web Site Links and Clubs Listing pages as well. When I write the page I'll copy your details to your User page and put in a link to it for you from the article. - (Site admin & Founder) BulldozerD11 00:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ______________ I am in the process of trying to get a website made and gather all my research together for a book. I would be more than happy for you to put a link whereever you can for Steelfab. - Thanks for new photos Hi, Julian Thanks for the 'new' SF 160/180 photo. - BulldozerD11 18:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re photos Bulldozer, where did you find the photograph of the Steelfab Loader, do you know how I can find the owner of it? :Hi Julian if you mean the last one that were uploaded by a user. they added 3 photos but they left no details. If you click the photos you get the photos own page and you can see who uploaded it. IIRC i left a message on their page asking for more details as they look like Ebay photos. Looks a bit Irish style of building to me. ::EDit - I see you found them whilst i was replying - (may be down under judging by user name ) 00:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :The Roadless one above it was at Roadless 90 and the owners listed on the image description page. Its been in several of the magazines recently as well. I've some more photos some were on the PC, just got too many to upload all at once. Owners Kenneth Bell a Roadless collector from Gisburn Lancashire. That photo was uploaded by another user on here who filled in several of the missing photos in the roadless list. :BTW Julian would you have a list of (early) JCB models and built from - to dates for an update of the JCB page as I'm missing a lot of models. The JCB 50y books a bit sketchy, and I understand your researching the early history and collating the advertising literature archive. Like Steelfab theirs not many about at shows other than Kevin Balls fleet and the Mike Eacock collection that i have seen at shows. Caterpillars well in the lead for page views but JCB is chasing them so a few more models may make it more popular for the search engines. :- Thanks for looking back. I've seen you on CMN a bit recently - BulldozerD11 00:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) yes i have all the JCB machine dates, what is the best way to send you the excel sheet? :Thanks Julian, as theres no built in contact / mail on here try using this new address - tractorwiki yahoo.co.uk - as a local mail box as the last one I had set up i've forgot now. PS my excel may not be the latest version, as this pc is a few years old now & I used office 2000 was off my old laptop. - BulldozerD11 01:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC)